Welcome to Camp
by HakunaMatata-Simonette
Summary: Welcome to Camp, one and all! This story circles around the Chipmunks and Chipettes in a camp for... Very special and strange people and things, some good and some as bad as death itself! Let's see if they can last the whole month in Camp Wattamakka.


**Welcome to Camp.**  
**Chapter 1: Camp for the special.**

Bright white stars speckled the New Jersey sky with the semi-circle moon pasted in the center of all of it. The big black van with three chipmunks, three chipettes, and two men made it's way over a rocky path and to a wide open camping area where a huge sign overlooked the area. 'Camp Wattamakka', it read. The two men in the car, Dave, the Chipmunks father, and Ian, their 'uncle', both had different reasons for sending them off. Uncle Ian wanted a break from the little furballs for a month, even though they brought in big bucks, he couldn't stand another minute of them, honestly. Dave slightly agreed with him, but honestly, he was worried sick about leaving them there. Their last family vacation ended in getting stranded on a volcanic island and nearly dying. Since then, they haven't gone anywhere. Now, Dave was leaving the Chipmunks all alone at a camping place hoping some of them would become more responsible; in some cases, less uptight; maybe to get more exercise; and to make more friends. Oh and to take a break from all the fame for a while. Their big tour had just ended and they had a big award from the International Music Awards, so a month break from that wouldn't hurt.

Driving up onto the rocky pavement and putting the car into park, Dave got out and opened the door for his six children, "Okay guys, before I let you all go, let's go over some things." He honestly doubted he would be able to rest for at least a day before getting a phone call from the camp complaining about Alv- or one of his children's disbehavior. There were other reasons he got phone calls, some of them being: disbehavior, stealing food to eat, mouthing off to people, repeatedly claiming to be right and proving the teacher or whoever was in charge was wrong, cutting fabrics that didn't belong to them to make dresses. Many other reasons, Dave could make a list of his top twenty most common ones, but those were just some of them. A chipmunk with a red hoodie and a big A plastered in the middle hopped out of the van and towards Dave, "Yeah, yeah, I got it, Dave. I'll try my best not to break all of the rules." That was Alvin, the chipmunk who broke almost all of the rules for his pleasure. The eldest Seville brother. The lead singer in their group of the boys. The one who often took advantage of his youngest brother's sweetness and his younger brother's smarts. Dave gave him a solemn look, "I mean it, Alvin. One phone call and-" A bespectacled chipmunk in blue looked at him, "We're out and no more fun? Don't worry, Dave. I'll make sure Alvin... I mean everyone is good." This remark came from Simon, the genius of them all who you could often find in blue. His female match was Jeanette. The second genius who was wearing a purple dress with a blue checkered belt. She readjusted her purple spectacles that hid away her big purple eyes and glanced at Simon, her crush since... well, forever. The feeling was mutual of course, but they were both to shy to admit feelings like that. The third, and youngest chipmunk was the one in green. He was chubbier than Simon and Alvin, but that made him more loveable and added to the long list of why everyone loved him. His match set Chipette was Eleanor. Wearing a green top and white skirt, Eleanor had her furry hair tied up in two pigtails. Finally came Brittany. The all in pink, girly, lead singer, diva of the Chipettes. She was also the oldest.

A tall, pale boy with dark bags under his eyes came strolling over to the lot of them, "Welcome to Camp Wattamakka... You'll see it is in fact, a camp for... the special." He said in a low monotonous voice, "We hope you enjoy your stay here, don't worry, we got them from here." He said to Dave and got their bags, "Remember, pick up day is August 1st and enjoy your month. We'll make sure they're safe and happy," again in a drone tone as if he would rather be dead than working at this camp. It was dark out, so you couldn't see much of the area, but they were all sure it was fantastic. About half an hour later, after all the rules were explained to the munks, they were led to their big cabin which they all shared with four boys from the camp, including the Chipettes who weren't really thrilled about it, but the camp counselors really didn't care. They were only Chipettes, right? "Eeeeeeeeew! It smells like sweaty old gym sock!" Came an irritated squeal from the chipette with the pink attire. "And, yes, I know what that smells like thanks to living with ALVIN for so many years!" Alvin chuckled and ran up to the top bunk, dibbing it, "Oh, come on, Brit! I think it's a pretty... sweet smell!" Then came the oh so familiar eye roll of the oldest chipette.

After a few hours of opening windows, adjusting to the smell, settling in, preparing themselves, arguing, eating, and studying, the four boys in the cabin fell asleep leaving the chipmunks to drift off after them. Only they couldn't fall asleep with the four chubby boys snoring louder than all the chipmunks combined, even with their musical lungs. "Ugh, I just want to stuff corks up their noses!" Brittany snapped, sitting up and brushing her hair to help her calm down. Alvin nodded, "Yeah, they're more annoying than I am." There was a short pause, then came many laughters of the chipmunks. Alvin rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Eleanor's eyes widened after a few moments, "D-did you guys hear that?" She asked, shifting around uncomfortably. "What?" Theodore's small squeak he used when he was scared escaped his lips. "Shush!" Brittany snapped at them, and it actually worked, even the snoring stopped for a while. There was a loud ruffling noise coming from the open window by Alvin's bed. The red-attired chipmunk hopped down onto Simon's bed, trying to act like he wasn't scared, "It was nothing guys, just go to sle-" Then came a loud scream from the cabin next door. Alvin jumped onto his bed and shut his window closed, "It was nothing!" He repeated looking at Theodore who's eyes were wider than bowls with fear stripped across his forehead. Before anyone else could say another word, there was a loud knock on the door.


End file.
